


Serendipity

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Double Entendre, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Random Encounters, Subways, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta flirts with a fan on the train.  At least, he thinks the man is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> In response to an anonymous Tumblr prompt for Kise's birthday: "serendipity". I hope you enjoy, Anon-san! With much love and gratitude to Lynn, Tari, and Tor for doing some serious heavy-lifting as betas.

**ser·en·dip·i·ty** , _noun_ : an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident

 

One of the benefits of being a model was being able to occasionally take the train outside of rush hour. Sure, that was often offset by having to wake up at three in the morning for sunrise shoots, but right now it was half past nine and the platform was gloriously uncrowded. The train pulled in, and Kise stepped on, moving towards a likely spot right next to him as the light above the doors began to flash and the speakers bleeped a warning that the train would depart soon. 

There was a shout. "No way you're leaving without me!"

Kise just barely managed to dodge as someone barrelled into the train car. The doors slid shut, the train jerked forward, and the man stumbled backwards into Kise. 

"Whoa," Kise said, reaching out to steady him, feeling hard muscle beneath the layers. Something about the man looked just a little different from the average salaryman running late on his commute, though Kise couldn't quite identify it at the moment. Maybe it was the somewhat-messy dark blue hair? He grinned down at the man. "Take it easy. You're lucky you made it instead of running into the doors!"

The man glanced up and flashed a smile full of white teeth at Kise. Kise's heart pounded. "Of course I was going to make it," the man said with a smirk, straightening to his full height.

From behind his sunglasses, Kise noted the broad shoulders and how nicely that body filled that suit. It was a pity they were on the subway instead of at a bar in Ni-chome, Kise thought. The likelihood that a man like this wasn't interested in other men was high. A pity, really.

The man paused and took a closer look at Kise. "You're Kise Ryouta, aren't you?"

"Oh, I've been spotted? Well done seeing through my disguise!" Kise beamed at him. He took his sunglasses off and put them in his pocket carefully. It was getting hard to see now that they were back in the subway tunnels, and now that he'd been recognized, keeping them on wouldn't be very polite. It was always nice to be recognized by a fan, though he hadn't realized his fanbase included guys his age as well. How lucky, though, that this attractive stranger had turned out to be a fan! Perhaps they'd spend the ride chatting pleasantly, which was definitely more appealing to Kise than standing in a corner quietly for half an hour. "It's nice to meet you," he said, sticking out a hand.

The other man stuck his own hand out to shake Kise's. "Nice to meet you too. You're as friendly as everyone says you are." 

"Why, thank you."

"I guess this is my lucky day, running into you on the train."

"That's so sweet of you to say," Kise said, giving the man his best smile. "I'm the lucky one, meeting a fan like you here today. How long have you been a fan?"

"Oh, I've seen your face here and there," the man said. "Do you keep up with your mentions in the media?"

"My manager does," Kise said. "Sometimes I hear about important things through her!"

"I see." The man pulled a magazine out of his bag. "So, is what they say about you true?"

"Hmm?" Kise focused on the magazine, surprised at the title. He hadn't expected to be shown an idol gossip magazine, though in hindsight that was to be expected. Then he recognized the issue as one that contained an editorial questioning Kise's heterosexuality, and felt his cheeks begin to burn. "Oh dear," he said. "Whatever it says, you should realize by now that not everything printed in these magazines is true." Kise gave the man his most conspiratorial smile. "But if you treat it as fiction, it certainly is entertaining, isn't it?"

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "So it isn't true that your hair's naturally blond because you're a half?"

Kise chuckled. "I'm not half," he said, avoiding the question about his hair color. It wasn't like the other man had much room to talk, having dark blue hair and all. 

"You're not in love with your agent?"

Kise made a face; he'd heard that one many times over the years. "No, I am most definitely not. That would be too much like being in love with my mother or my sisters."

"I see." The man yawned, reaching up to grab an arm strap, leaning his weight on it and swaying closer to Kise. "Is there anything about you that the media actually got right?"

The editorial had been accurate, if inconvenient, but Kise smiled and shrugged. "It's more entertaining to wonder, isn't it?"

"Oh, is that so?" The man smiled slowly. "Do you have any rules about socializing off the clock, then? Maybe I can find out over a drink or two." 

Their eyes met; the man's gaze was full of dark promise. Kise's breath caught momentarily.

"Ah, so that's how it is." The man's smile grew wider. "Lucky me."

Kise kicked himself mentally, trying to recover. "A luckier man would have gotten a seat on the train," he said lightly. "Or perhaps a luckier man would have been on time for work!"

"I don't think so," the man said, not taking his gaze off Kise. "I think being on this train at this time and getting on this car was the luckiest thing that's happened to me in a while."

"I hadn't realized you were that big a fan," Kise said, straightening. 

"You're one of the sexiest talents in the industry. Who wouldn't be a fan?” The man flashed the smile at Kise again, but then glanced up and pulled back with a frown. "Damn. It's my stop."

"That's too bad," Kise said, meaning it.

"It's all right," the man said with a smile full of promise. "We'll meet again soon, I'm sure." 

"Of course," Kise replied automatically, but he was still processing that remark as the train pulled into the station. The man sounded so sure. Did Kise have a fan event scheduled soon? Or was he a journalist scheduled for an interview? 

The man moved, brushing by Kise on his way out, even though there was plenty of room on the other side of the doors. Just before the doors slid shut, he turned and tossed the magazine at Kise; Kise caught it reflexively. The man made a quick gesture miming a phone call, and then winked. 

Kise looked down at the magazine and noticed a business card sticking out from the top. He pulled it out, curious. _Aomine Daiki, Talent Scout, Touou Entertainment._

Kise glanced back at Aomine, eyes wide. Wait--hadn't Aomine been flirting with him? 

A huge grin and a careless salute was the last Kise saw of Aomine Daiki before the train pulled away from the station and back into the tunnels. 

Kise casually stuffed the magazine onto an overhead rack out of sight and pocketed the card thoughtfully, recalling that smile, that wink, and that salute. No, Kise had been right the first time, he was sure of it, though it had clearly suited Aomine to let his words serve a double purpose. 

He felt a grin spreading across his face. Two could play that game.


End file.
